


Tell Me

by LetsJustForget (WithallthisDelusion)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Choking, Couch Sex, Dark, Dom/sub, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Fuckbuddies, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Erik, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Teenage Charles Xavier, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithallthisDelusion/pseuds/LetsJustForget
Summary: “Fuck me.”“I’m not a good guy Charles, you tell me to fuck you and I will.”“Good.”//The one where Charles tries to cope with his issues with a little help from Erik.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired after reading 200,000+ words of kianspo's Charles/Erik fics. Incredibly addictive, would recommend.

Barely holding himself together, Charles Xavier meandered down the street, pushing past people with their judgemental eyes. His chest felt like it was going to burst, like the air he breathed in was toxic and was staining his lungs in charcoal. His fingers felt numb against the cold, just as the first signs of an approaching storm appeared. The rain falling quickly to the street.

The words were echoing around in his head, the sight of her trembling lip and tear-stained eyes burned into his vision. He finally reached the street he was after, staggering towards the apartment complex. With quivering fingers, he pushed the door open, feeling his soaked clothes press heavily on his shoulders as he ascended the creaky wooden steps.

Charles wasn’t one for spontaneity, he normally planned things like this. His neurotic tendencies and unreliable parent's forcing him to predict the unpredictable. He never imagined shit like this would happen. And he definitely didn’t think that this would be the place he would go when his whole world would collapse.

He climbed his way to the fourth floor, throwing a glance in between the banisters at the ground beneath. A dark luring idea of jumping settled comfortably in the front of his mind, but he figured it would look bad committing suicide at your fuck buddies place.

Charles banged his fist on the door, gripping tightly on to the stair railing, not daring himself to let go. The moments crept upon him, her eyes found him again, as he was washed in complete sadness. Her voice shaking as she told him, the words not registering in his mind, even though his body seemed to fold in on itself, hearing something that Charles didn’t want to process. It felt like he had swallowed glass, and each time he tried to tell her it’s going to be okay, he would just spit out shards and scratch his throat raw.

His eyes were welling up with tears when the door finally opened, Charles couldn’t even see past them as he raised his head. “Fuck me.” He stated.

The hallway was doused in silence, as Charles wondered if he was hallucinating the door opening in the first place. He wiped at his eye, finally able to make out Erik Lehnsherr’s stiff figure. The twenty-seven year old man probably fed up with erratic behaviour.

Charles tried to stop his body from trembling, but it was impossible with the inescapable cold he was feeling, and the overwhelming weight of sadness.

“I’m not a good guy, Charles,” Erik said carefully. Charles could breathe the tiniest bit easier just hearing his voice “You tell me to fuck you and I will.”

Charles nodded sharply, meeting Erik’s pale eyes as he registered the strong look of control over his face. There was an unusual touch of pity across his features, hidden underneath his gaze of lust.

“Good.” Charles shrugged, needing nothing more than that.

Erik reached out, wrapping Charles in his arms, his touch heating the teen’s stiff body. Charles clung onto him as Erik lifted him up, carrying him into his room, kicking the door shut behind them.

Charles felt the firm edge of the table underneath him, as Erik placed him on it. Erik’s fingers glided over the teen’s wet clothes, before pulling at the hem of his shirt and tugging it over his head. Leaving Charles’s dark matted curls in a tangled mess. Erik soothed his hand over the teen’s frozen stomach, gliding his hand to tilt Charles’s chin up. He then leaned forward, pushing their lips together. The heat of the kiss thawed Charles’s frozen skin, as he started to relax. His mind swirling around, trying to pull together it’s broken fragments, enough to appreciate Erik’s touch. 

Erik licked his way into the teen’s mouth, his burnt red stubble grazing over Charles’s cheeks, as the teen sighed, chasing the taste of pain that crept teasingly over his skin.

Erik had his hand in between them, Charles hadn’t even noticed until he felt the man tugging roughly on his zipper. Erik broke the kiss, shoving the teen’s shoulders firmly, pushing him back against the table as he worked off Charles’s jeans and then his own.

Charles let his eyes burn as he stared up at the dusty light fitting above them, letting it sting his eyes as a wash of more tears snuck down his cheeks. He was breathing again. That was a good sign, his body was heaving in the air around him. Erik felt like a burning house, and there would never be enough air or time to fully understand what he was capable of. Their time together was normally brief and unemotional. At first, it broke Charles, but then he started to crave the release of burden, that their no strings attached arrangement offered. 

After undressing, Erik leaned above Charles, blocking his view of the light. He peered down into the teen’s watery eyes, an unidentifiable look filtered across his face. Charles wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down on him, forcing their lips together as he parted his legs, and circled them over Erik’s hip. His intentions clear.

Erik fell into the movement, an autonomous response whenever he had Charles underneath him. It was to dominate, to control. He planted his hands beside Charles’s head, lifting himself up as he made Charles wiggle impatiently. Erik barely concealed his smirk, resting his hand on the teen’s puffing chest. Feeling the erratic beats of his heart underneath his ribcage, Erik slowly moved his hand up further along his body, until his hand curled its way around Charles’s throat. Firmly pressing the teen back into the table, as Charles let his eyes fall closed and savoured in the feeling of being pinned down.

Whilst tightening his hold around the boy’s throat, he paired it with a sharp thrust of his hips. Strangling Charles’s gasp underneath the strength of his hand, as the teen moaned softly. Erik jutted his hips forward, fucking roughly into Charles’s unprepared arse.

The teen was a withering mess, throwing his head back, as Erik just fucked him even harder. Erik moved his other hand to tug at the teen’s erect cock, giving it a firm squeeze as Charles whined. His dark hair falling over his eyes, as his pink lips parted.

Erik groaned at the sight, feeling the heat curl thickly in his gut. He hissed slightly as he slowed down his thrusts, having Charles begging on the end of his cock. Erik bit his lip with a cheeky glint in his eyes, he released his hold around the teen’s throat, instead he hauled him up onto his chest. Not letting his cock slip-free, the teen gasped at the sudden intrusion that went in deeper than before.

The man lifted Charles’s hips, before sinking him back down. The teen scrambling to hold onto Erik’s broad shoulders as he felt his thighs shaking. Charles swore as Erik pushed him into the couch, sinking deep inside him as they both moaned. Erik kneeled above the teen, slipping his cock out as he gave himself a few strokes. Catching Charles staring at him with a pouty look. Erik captured Charles’s pink lip, drawing him into a kiss.

Charles could barely think straight, as he felt out to touch as much of Erik as he could. Skimming his fingers along his hip, over his stomach and through his short clipped his hair. He didn’t want to let go, as Erik lifted him up again. Rolling Charles over as the teen was positioned on his hands and knees. Erik smoothed his hand along the teen’s spine, leaning forward to kiss his pale skin. He could feel him shaking, even though his once freezing skin was starting to warm up.

Erik lined his cock up at Charles entrance, this time entering gently, as he savoured the teen’s frustrated whines. Erik pushed in so slowly, filling him up bit by bit. He reached beneath Charles, taking his cock in hand as he gave him a languid stroke. Noticing when Charles clenched his hands into the couch’s soft fabric.

There was a massive grin over Erik’s face, as he heard Charles’s grumbling. He was being a needy bitch and Erik just loved it. He released Charles’s cock, instead tangling his hand in his soft hair, loving the feel of it between his fingers. He started to speed up his thrusts, moving his other hand to guide the teen’s hips back with each push.

Erik’s loving caress soon turned into a fist, as he yanked back on his hair. Forcing the teen’s throat to stretch as Erik suddenly snapped his hips forward, picking up from where they left off.

Charles gasped, barely able to breathe as his head felt light-headed. He was absorbed in the sensations, chasing the damned feeling of pain and pleasure. He let his eyes fall closed, sinking into the momentum. Hearing Erik’s gruff voice, as he moaned softly. His hips faltering slightly.

Suddenly Erik released his strangled curls, grabbing both of Charles’s wrists and pulling them behind him instead. Holding his wrists in one hand as he shoved Charles down to the couch, fucking him even harder with short harsh stabs. He moved his hand that was pressing Charles’s hip to trace it along his shoulders. Noticing the dark bruise developing there. He wondered where else he could bruise him.

Erik moved his hand to Charles’s wilting cock, stroking him roughly. He felt the teen tighten around him, a soft gasp slipping past his lips. Erik released his hands, as the teen lifted himself up. Erik suddenly pulled out of him, causing the teen to curse.

Erik wasted no time, spinning Charles around, pulling him into his lap as he sat back on the couch. The teen was red-faced as he stared hazily into the man’s wild eyes. Erik pushed on the teen’s hips, as Charles sunk back onto his cock. Sinking his teeth into his lip, as Erik shot forward, chasing that bruised lip with his own.

Charles moaned softly, following Erik’s kiss lazily, too focused on impaling himself on the man’s cock. Erik cupped the teen’s jaw, forcing him to pay closer attention as he slid his tongue along Charles’s teeth, playfully teasing him as the teen could scarcely concentrate beyond remembering to breathe.

The teen moved his hands to Erik’s shoulders, steadying himself as he felt a wave of heat spread across his body, he whined softly. The man couldn’t take his eyes off of Charles, hypnotised by the sight. He moved a hand in between them, stroking the teen’s firm cock. He whimpered at the touch, as Erik grazed his thumb over the tip of his cock, feeling Charles tighten around him, drawing out a groan from the man as he stroked faster over the teen.

Charles ran his hands through Erik’s hair, letting himself completely fall in his arms. Screwing his eyes shut as his orgasm hit. His hips moving frantically as he chased the overwhelming sensation, breathing in Erik’s scent as he felt his chest lighten. Within a few seconds, he came in Erik’s hand. Feeling his mind and body become disconnected, the pleasure dulling the ache in just chest as he was bathed in post-orgasmic bliss. Falling limp against Erik’s chest, still feeling the man’s hard cock inside him.

Charles returned to himself a few seconds later, his weary head feeling heavy as he registered Erik pressing faint kisses over his heated skin. He lifted his head, surprised to find Erik looking calm despite the prominent erection that Charles could feel beneath him. “Sorry.” Charles murmured, raising his hips up, before sinking down again.

Erik didn’t seem bothered, enjoying anything that Charles would offer. Erik sat up on the edge of the couch, pressing his lips to the base of the teen’s throat, sucking in bruises to his ghostly pale skin.

It didn’t take long before Erik tightened his hands on the teen’s hips, sinking his teeth into Charles’s shoulder as he spilled deep inside him. He held Charles close for a few moments until their breaths became even, and the cold air crept in around them.

Charles awkwardly shuffled out of Erik’s arms, lifting off his cock, as he hissed at the feeling, his arse feeling worse for wear. He moved to the kitchen, picking up his clothes as he hauled on the wet fabrics.

“You can borrow something of mine.” Erik offered, knowing that Charles came over often enough that he was certain he would get it back.

The teen shook his head, feeling his chest tighten comfortably again. The reason why he came over painfully obvious in his mind again. “It’s fine. I’m just going to head off.”

Charles was too distracted trying to drag his wet jeans over his legs to not hear Erik approaching, until the man’s hands wrapped over Charles’s hips, drawing him back into his chest. “Did you want to talk about it?” Erik asked openly.

The teen looked away, involuntarily relaxing into Erik’s warm chest, he didn’t want to face the world outside but he didn’t want to ruin what little enjoyment was left in his life, majority of it being his time here with Erik and the rest sitting at home with a book in his hands.

Charles pried himself out of Erik’s hold, finally pulling his pants back on. He threw a glance at Erik, finding him frowning. He sighed, turning to face the man. “I didn’t think we had that kind of relationship.” Charles murmured, pulling on his damp shirt.

“What kind of relationship is that?” Erik wondered.

The teen shrugged, “Just sex. Nothing else. It’s what we wanted.”

It felt like Charles was stating the obvious, he didn’t expect to see the brief strike of hurt across Erik’s face. “I never told you what I wanted.”

Charles hid his stunned look, shifting his weight to his other foot. “I just assumed… you wouldn’t want to.”

“You never asked me, Charles.” The man stated calmly, his expression looking unfazed and resigned. “You can stay. I was just going to keep reading the paper.” He shrugged, indicating to the newspaper sitting on the coffee table. Charles stared at it, easily imagining Erik sitting and reading it for hours. Even though he had never seen Erik in any domestic situation, he found it easy to imagine. “Let me get you some clothes first.”

Charles didn’t get a word in before Erik turned around and disappeared into his bedroom. Leaving the teen standing awkwardly in the kitchen, his thoughts still scattered, and he just couldn’t put up a fight right now. He didn’t know what wanted, but he knew that he didn’t want to leave.

Erik returned, carrying a pair of tracksuit pants and a t-shirt. He put them on the table before he helped Charles undress. This time his movements were controlled, not undressing the teen out of the need to fuck him, but instead to care for him. Erik’s fingers grazed over Charles’s collarbone, where the hickey Erik gave him stood out brightly. He then slid the shirt on the teen’s body, before he unzipped his wet jeans for the second time that night. Erik kneeled before Charles, dragging the jeans down his legs as Charles placed his hands on Erik’s shoulders for balance.

Soon Charles was dressed in Erik’s clothes, surrounded by his alluring cologne and an impossible heat that melted his bones. Erik couldn’t help the faint smile that crept over his lips at the sight of Charles dressed in his baggy clothes. Erik quickly slipped into his pants from earlier. “Come sit with me.” He murmured, leading Charles back to the couch, pulling him into his lap as he held Charles’s hand, occasionally pressing kisses there.

“Tell me what happened.” Erik whispered, tracing out Charles’s knuckles with his fingertips.

The feeling of glass shards in his throat returned as Charles struggled to make a sound, he knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell him that he was fine. But the words wouldn’t come out. His inability to speak made Erik hold onto him tighter.

“I found out that my sister’s pregnant.” Charles admitted, “The father is a monster, but she’s being forced to marry him if she wants to keep the kid.” Saying the words seemed to lift an imaginary weight from his shoulders, even as he felt Erik stiffen momentarily.

Erik didn’t know much about Charles’s life, he didn’t even know that he had a sister. They had only been together for the past three months, but of that time, they had spent a majority of it together, whenever work permitted. “I can imagine you being a great uncle.” Erik mumbled.

Charles broke at that, huffing out a breath that sounded like it was caught between a sob and a laugh. He curled around Erik, clinging onto him tightly. “Maybe.” He whispered, “But I’m so afraid for her. Our parents want her to have an abortion if she doesn’t marry him. All because they don’t think she’s ready.”

“You won’t know you’re ready until it happens.” Erik said.

Charles sighed, “She’s younger than I am. More irresponsible too.”

“I can’t imagine anyone being more irresponsible than you.”

The teen nudged his shoulder, “You don’t know me.” He mumbled softly, “Most the time I’m either studying or working. I'm actually a big nerd. This here-“ He ran his fingers over Erik’s bicep, “Is the only time I can truly relax.”

Erik smiled sadly at him, “You’re always welcome here.” He offered, “Your sister too, and eventually her child if she would like.”

Charles felt a tear streak down his cheek, he didn’t want to wipe it away in case it brought attention to it. But Erik’s gaze suddenly fell on him, landing on the tear that skimmed down his cheek. Erik caught it with his finger before it could fall. He leaned forward, capturing Charles’s lips with his own.

The kiss unknotted the tension that had built up in Charles’s stomach, he felt a calming wave settle over him, holding him at this moment. He knew that his sister Raven would be strong enough to raise a child. Without their parent’s looming threat, they could all raise the child here. As long as Erik would agree with it. Even if it was only for a few months until the child was born. By then Charles was sure that he would have enough to move out of home, and he would bring Raven along with him.

“Thank you.” Charles whispered against Erik’s lips.

“No worries, love.” The man replied, pressing a light kiss on Charles’s nose, watching with amusement as the teen blushed slightly.


End file.
